Requited
by Farm
Summary: Ron really wants Harry and Ginny together, he can see how much they long for each other and now he plans to do something about it One Shot
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: Hey everyone, I finished my holiday fanfic. It is in 2nd person and I have dedicated it to my good online friend Erin, who helps me with ideas and she even thought of the title. She checks my stuff when I get lazy and makes my work better. Thank you Erin!

Anyway, this is a Harry|Ginny pairing in the eyes of Ron, it's Ron's second person POV. If you get that. It's all ages, a one shot. So enjoy and please review, I like them.

Requited

Your brows rise in thought, as your pale face scrunches, looking quite hilarious in the dim light of the fire. Suddenly you rise in frustration since I have you beat in this simple game of Wizard's Chess. No matter how many times I've conquered your king you still can't resist the challenge of the wager that you might get lucky for once. It's always the same, and you always have a bad temper when I win. I lean back, smirk covering my face watching you as you question yourself why you didn't win. The answer is because I've played longer, and I know every move you plan to make.

"You're cheating, I know it," you blame me, like always, but you know better.

"I won, fair and square," and now you'll agree, as it always goes.

"You're right, but why is that you always beat me?" You question, willing to learn more.

"It's simply the fact that I've had several more years of practice, you're still an amateur."

You don't reply and I didn't expect you to but you do pull at the sleeves of your short sleeved shirt, then rub your hands together to create friction to warn your hands. Maybe you should energize the fire some more so it's more heated.

"Bloody hell it's getting cold around here," you examine the room slowly, looking for no one, nothing, "It's a good thing tomorrow is Christmas."

A chuckle passes my lips for I know your reasoning, my mother always sends us sweaters with our initials on it, even for you and Hermione too.

"I know what you mean mate, I'm definitely in need of a new jumper."

"I'm going to give mine to a needy house elf in the kitchen. Poor creatures only have one layer of clothing," Hermione begins again with the house elves, more during the holidays than usual.

"Hermione, it's rude to give someone else a gift that you received," you suppressed a laugh at my reply.

"Really Hermione, how inconsiderate could you possibly be?" 

"Well at least I care Harry, that there are beings serving us without pay!"

"Don't you remember what Dumbledore said, he'll pay them if they wish," you back up your reasoning.

"Ron!" A voice comes from up the stairs as my sister comes running down them.

Your eyes seem to shine brighter, once a dull green they transformed into a forest of emeralds. I can see the passion in your eyes, the emotions you show for my little sister. 

"What is it Ginny?" I question her as you watch her every movement, and breathe every time she takes in air.

"Last minute Christmas shopping," she says in exasperation, "I'm off to Hogsmeade right now, what do you want?"

"Ginny if you'd like I could come with you to help pick something out," you offer daringly.

"I'd love the company Harry really, but I have to get your gift as well," she rejects your suggestion, but you press the matter.

"You don't need to get me anything," you say humbly, I know you only want to spend time with her.

"I want to," she ends the conversation, staring you straight in the eyes before turning to me, "So what do you want."

As soon as she turned away from you and to me, I saw the same glitter sparkling in her eyes as in yours, the same fervor exploded behind her blue irises. Can't you see it?

"You've known me your whole life Gin and you'll know the perfect gift when you see it."

"Fine, don't blame me when it sucks because I had to get yours last with my money run out."

"It's the thought that counts," my eyes wander over to look at you, your own hovering over my sister, longing exposed so openly that it almost makes me sick.

Another soul walks down the stairs, fully clothed as if prepared to go outside in the blistering cold. 

"Ginny are you ready to go?" He asks my sister and suddenly your face is washed over with rage, it's Dean Thomas, Ginny's last infatuation. 

"Yeah," she speaks softly and goes over to a chair to pick up her cloak, "let's go."

Even though she tries to get you to look at her, you won't admit that you're hurt by the fact that she chose him over you. How can you be so blind?

"Are you up for another game Ron?" You question, raking a firm hand through your soft ebony hair.

The process repeats.

* * *

Depression envelops your mind; you are disconnected from the _real _world and are in a dream-like realm. You won't let yourself believe that she still has feelings for him because that would hurt you too dearly. She doesn't like him, she is in love with you, but you can't see that. After so many years of seeing you two suffer and drown in your emotions, I have a need to help you, to urge you forward. I just want to see you happy, less frustrated and you together with my sister.

I tell my observations of you to Hermione, she agrees completely and now we shall give this relationship a little jump-start. There really isn't a set plan to get you and my sister to realize your true wants. We're just going to wing it, and do what comes at the time being.

You go off to bed early Christmas Eve, exhausted from thinking about the crimson-haired lady who isn't the first to refuse your offer. When I get to the dormitories, you aren't asleep, but in deep thought, almost in a semiconscious stage. Please don't stay up all night, that'll just drag it out longer. Though your breathing is extended in length, I can tell you are awake and sleep is no where in sight. You'll be tired tomorrow, but you'll get a good wake up.

I've got a case of insomnia myself, I'm too worried about you, to hung up on the fact that you aren't getting what you want when it is right there for you to grad. In your reach even. You're just being a lazy bloke who thinks it's too far away. 

Who knows when it happened but we both eventually drifted into a slumber, but I am up before you. It's only 8:30 A.M, but I won't open presents without you there, so I wake you up. A quick nudge in the side and a few shakes get awaken you easily enough. You press your hands over your eyes and rub lightly, removing sleep from the ducts. There isn't any point in getting dressed; nightwear is always appropriate on Christmas morning.

"Let's go unwrap some gifts Harry," I call as you gradually arise from your mattress. 

You oblige and stand up to stretch, yawning in the process. 

We make way down the stairs from the boys' dorms to the common room, a tree is gaily decorated and for the first time appears full with all the presents nuzzled beneath it's lowest branches. Just like every year your jaw drops just a little. You still aren't accustomed to receiving gifts during the holidays.

"Look at them all!" You exclaim running down the rest of the steps like a young boy, "Is Hermione awake? We can't open a single one without her."

"Or Ginny," I added and you blush lightly.

"What took you two so long, we've been waiting for nearly ten minutes," you and I both turn to face Hermione and Ginny. Hermione's lying across the couch while my sister is perched on the armrest. 

"Had trouble sleeping, what with anticipation for gifts in our minds," I say, making up an excuse for your lack of sleep.

"Well let's get to opening," Ginny says almost as eagerly as you are.

I look to the girl who sits in front of me, her brown hair is messy from a good sleep, and she looks up towards the top of the tree and beckons me to look as well. So while you are preoccupied looking for a box with your name on it I look up, to see green leaves holding a berry or two. Mistletoe. Hermione was way ahead of me.

She brought her legs under her to make room on the couch and I sit myself near her as she calmly says, "Ginny and Harry, why don't you two pick out gifts for us to open?"

Your eyes dart to mine and I can see you are wary of what we are up to. I wink at you and you get the hint to look up to see that beautiful plant that brings people together. 

"Harry, what are you waiting for, grab a box and pass it," Ginny straightens out her bent-over form to inspect the delay. She looks up just as you did, then at the same moment you look to each other, "Oh."

Both of you stop what you are doing and just gaze at one other, confusion, happiness, and most of all love shines in your eyes. Ever so slowly you bow your head to cause a lock of your hair to falls gracefully down from behind your ear. It is as if at the same moment you both stop breathing, the same exact second as you place your lips delicately onto hers. Ginny intakes a quick breath just as your mouths begin to connect. You, Harry, deepen the kiss, putting your heart on the line, and to your liking, and luck, she succumbs to the heat and passion by dropping the wrapped cube out of her hand making it easier to swing her arms around your neck, pulling herself closer to you.

I look over to Hermione who has a huge grin planted on her face from staring at you and my sister. But enough is too much, and we both agree.

Hermione clears her throat just loud enough to break you both apart. With a sense of humor in her voice she questions, "I hope that wasn't one of my presents you dropped."

And for once in the past few years, I see true and utter happiness in not only your eyes, but in your smile, in your breathing, and every aspect of your being.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry to get your hopes up if you thought this was a possible add-on to my fanfic. It isn't. I'm just going to thank you all for submitting reviews. I'm surprised that there are this many. I'm going to do it one by one to personally answer your comments.

Kat Solo || Thank you very much, the first reviewer is very much appreciated.

Anne || As I explained in my review, Ron could be very feminine for all we know. People can be very mysterious. 

Jenny || Lovely review, thank you for reading n_n

Dolphingirl79 || Thank you very much!

Eudyptulaminor || Exactly my thoughts, after Ginny started dating other people and she said she was over Harry, Ron wanted her to date Harry. That was exactly what I was thinking.

Ronaholic || Perhaps it was, but again, people can surprise you.

Wolfrat || Since when?

Banana || Yes, second person is sometimes a smidge different. It really gives you a different angle in the story

Infinite Moment || Someone has to know if it is soft or not. Thanks for reading

Vicous Pixie || Ha, and I was hoping for a flame. You shouldn't tease me like that. And I'm a wee bit to big to crawl back into my dear mother. I was thinking about a continuation, but I just want to keep this as a holiday fan fiction only, because the ending is good right there, and I've got enough to work on as it is. If you really want to, read my other fanfics, they are good as well.

In all, I thank each one of you for your suggestions and reviews. There will not be a continuation, there is possibility that there will be a New Year's one but one possibly. For those of you who have said that Ron is seeming too girlish, well why can't he. Harry had his turn what with his mood swings Ron needs a chance to get to know his feminine side too! O_o

Now please no more telling me that fact since I have indeed been told about this, and have given my answer.

Read my other fan fiction and look out for new additions!

~Maggie~


End file.
